Village secrets - Hidden in the mist
by Claudia.wolf
Summary: The gang is back in Orifield village and there they discover much much more about the crazy experiments and why the major wanted to cover it all up! However many more secrets will be discovered and most of them seem to literally be hidden in fog. -It might take me a while to finish however since I have more that one story in the making.
1. Prolgue

Have you ever wondered around in the mist?

And no I don't mean just ordinary mist..

I mean the kind that makes you feel like anything could disappear at any second.

The kind that you can't see anything once you entered the fog.

We once again have to return to Orifield village…

This time with a strange mist surrounding the area.

No one heard anything from the residents of Orifield, so people went to investigate on their own.

Unfortunately none of those people returned, nor did anyone hear from them.

Now it is up to us to figure out what is going on.

Is it another cover up by the major?

Or perhaps something very different.

Why did our boss have to send us there again?

Things are getting more complicated as the answers seem to be literally covered in fog.

Also the past still seems to haunt the towns people.

What will we uncover and will we finally be able to rescue Orifield and its people?

Or will something more puzzling be awaiting us there…?

Anyhow me, Mark, Micheal, Lindsey, Jack and David will have to return to Orifield.

\- Emily


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Back to work

The wind blew at David's face while he rode down the street on his "trusted" old bike.

The weather was nice, the sun was shining and there was a little breeze.

It was the perfect day for cycling.

David always cycled off to work and today he was in a particularly good mood.

His sister Lindsey was finally allowed to work at the same police station.

Then the hole gang worked at the same investigation office.

"Nothing could ruin this perfect day!" Or so he thought…

Dark clouds covered the sun as he continued to ride his bike.

He felt like someone was watching him.

That's when he rode past an old book store.

Inside he saw the old lady with the one blind eye staring at him.

As he past the store she never once took her eye's off of David or even blinked.

Once the store was in the far distance the sun finally broke through the clouds.

"What was she doing here?" David thought to himself.

"Maybe she could have just been shopping for a book and then recognized me as I drove by."

David tried not to think anything of it, it was going to be a good day so why would he?

Today all the coworkers would welcome Lindsey to the office!

They would celebrate with cake and music!

It was going to be a welcome party!

David knew since he came with the idea.

David arrived at the office and just in time too.

As soon as he got of his bike it started raining.

He put his bike away and opened the doors to the office.

Micheal and Emily where already there.

They were talking about something serious, David could tell by their expressions.

"Morning!" David yelled out.

"Morning mate!" Micheal responded.

"Good morning David." Emily also responded.

"Where did you leave the newbie?" Micheal then asked.

"At home! She's still asleep, so I left a note for her." David answered.

"Late on her first day, figures." Emily said while laughing.

After a little while of talking and drinking coffee Jack and Mark finally arrived.

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU!" Jack yelled as usual.

"Hellooooo everybody!" Mark yelled after Jack. "Where's the newbie?"

"She's late on her first day." Emily said while laughing.

"Awh really? Just like Micheal!" Mark answered while also laughing.

"That was thanks to Em!" Micheal said trying to defend himself.

"Really? I never even knew! What did you do niece?" Jack asked.

"I broke his Alarm clock, with a prank gone wrong." Emily said while still laughing.

Meanwhile while Em was explaining her prank gone wrong, Lindsey finally woke up.

She looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was already ten o'clock.

"Crap! Why didn't my alarm clock go off?!" Linds said out loud as she ran to get all her stuff and grabbed her new bike.

She rode quickly and almost hit a person wearing an old black robe with a hoodie covering her face.

"Sorry!" She yelled as she continued riding her bike at a dangerous speed.

Then she finally got to the office and pretty much ran in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

They apparently decorated the office in the time that Lindsey took to get to work.

Emily held a cake up for Lindsey and the others all bought office supplies for her.

Lindsey thanked them and followed them to her new office room.

While going to their floor they past lost of other coworkers and they all wanted to greet Linds.

However since Linds was used to being the outcast it took a while for her to get used to them.

At first she just hid behind Micheal and Jack.

After a while though she felt safe enough to normally greet everyone.

The hole gang had their office rooms on the same floor, that meant that they were known as one team that would take care of investigations.

Today was a very special day, not only was there a new coworker but their boss also told them he'd stop by.

David and the others were all in a very good mood, they're back in action and better then ever.

They all went to their office rooms to take care of some paper work.

Around twelve o'clock their boss finally appeared.

He first wanted to talk to Jack and Emily to ask what they can recall of their kidnapper and also to ask them if they were really ready to be back at work.

They of cause explained they only knew about Steven and that they were okay.

Steven had disappeared from the scene and wasn't seen since.

After their boss Mr Cooper then wanted to talk with Lindsey.

Lindsey was very nervous but Mr Cooper assured her she could relax.

Mr Cooper wasn't a very strict guy, in fact he was very chill.

Which is as he called it "key in investigations and leadership".

He always believed that the more relaxed he was the more relaxed everyone around him would be.

And the more relaxed everyone was the better they did their job.

He is the kind of guy that cares about his employees.

Mr Cooper then showed Lindsey around and explained some basic work to her.

He told her that if she has any more questions she should ask David or Micheal since they have been here the longest.

He lastly told her "Good luck!" with a smile on his face.

Mr Cooper then asked David and Micheal to come along.

He took them to the meeting room and started explaining.

"Listen guy's, your team may have to return to Orifield.."

"No way! We almost died there!" David protested.

"I know this sounds harsh, but your team already has experience there." Mr Cooper said.

They of cause didn't tell him about the monster, since he wouldn't believe them and people would thing they're crazy.

They could loose their jobs over something like that.

"Alright…. What are we investigating this time?" Micheal answered with a sigh.

"Glad you see it my way. Well I actually tried sending others there but we haven't heard anything from them. You see, no one heard anything from the residents so people grew concerned. Maybe the killer is back, although it seems unlikely. I want two of your team members there by the end of the week. In the mean time, prepare yourselves and do some up front research." Mr Cooper further explained.

"Yes, sir. Do you have any recommendations?" Micheal asked.

"I do! Either Mark, Lindsey or you David. Since you three know the village best."

Micheal looked at David. "Are you okay with that mate?"

David seemed scared for a bit. "It's fine! I'll take Mark with me, then Lindsey has an easy start."

"Good then it is arranged! You and Mark will have to go back to Orifield at Friday morning! Micheal I'll leave the back up from within the office to you then!" Mr Cooper said.

Mr Cooper then left, on his way out he ran into Mark one last time.

"Good luck." Mr Cooper said as he gave Mark a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you?" Mark said as he was unsure why he said that.

Everyone went back to work.

Once the clock finally hit five they were allowed to go back home.

An hour earlier that usual, mostly so they can recover.

They first started off with half days work so it seemed fair.

Before they went home however David took the chance to talk with Mark alone.

David told the others to go ahead back to their homes and he would stay a bit longer with Mark.

Mark was surprised and kinda sad at the same time, he really wanted to go back home.

"Alright David, why did you want me to stay?" Mark asked as he waved the others goodbye.

"Our boss gave us a new mission…." David responded.

"O good! I've been wanting to go out on the field again!" Mark said excitedly.

"Don't sound too happy Mark." David said.

"Why not? It's good to be happy!" Mark responded.

"Because that mission is at Orifield.." David replied.

"Ow….." Mark said while his smile faded.

"I'll tell you about the details tomorrow.. Ow and if you don't want to worry the others then keep your mouth shut, okay?" David said while grabbing his bike.

"Understood, well good day!" Mark said as he walked away.

So David rode his bike back home.

Lindsey was already preparing dinner for them.

"I'm home! Hey isn't that the frying pan you had one you in Orifield?" David jokingly asked while pointing at the pan Lindsey was cooking with.

"Yes it is! It still has some blood on it, hopefully that won't make dinner taste weird." Linds said.

"What?! For real Linds!" David said shocked.

"Just joking bro. Serves you right for turning off my alarm clock though!" Lindsey replied while laughing.

"Here you go!" Linds then said as she put a plate with pasta in front of David.

"Thanks sis!" David said as he pretty much attacked the food.

Lindsey then also sat down but she didn't eat yet, something bothered her.

"Why did you and Mark stay?" She finally asked.

"O we received a new mission!" David said while he was still attacking the food.

"Great! What's it about?" She continued to ask.

"Some village where people don't respond to any outside news, like they disappeared. Nothing to much out of the ordinary." He responded.

"Ow okay, be careful then." Lindsey then said, leaving the subject alone.

After the two siblings watched some movies they finally went to bed.

Wishing each other good night as they both entered their own bedrooms.

That night David couldn't sleep at all.

He was terrified of having to go back to Orifield.

Also why did he see the old lady again?

That night David wasn't the only one who had a rough night.

Emily kept having nightmares, not just about what she had seen but also about something new.

Nightmares about what she had seen was normal, after what she went through.

But the new nightmares scared her even more.

It was usually back at Orifield but it sometimes it was at work or at home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The nightmare

After some thinking David had finally fallen asleep.

It was in the middle of the night, 2 am to be exact.

While he drifted asleep, Emily also had some trouble sleeping.

She seemed to have woken up.

Em yawned as she got out of her bed.

Everything was still dark even though it was already eight am.

Almost time for work, so Emily got all her stuff ready and went to work.

The office still had all the lights out, except for one room.

It seemed odd since it was already nine am, the time when usually everyone would already be there.

" _What is going on?_ " Emily thought to herself.

So Emily opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello? Micheal? David? Anyone?!" She yelled but to no avail.

The only thing she heard was her own voice echoing, which was weird since it had never done that before in that building.

"Hello?!" She asked once more, again no response.

"Mark? If you are pulling a prank on me you better come out since its a cheap one!" Again no response.

Emily wondered through the building.

Then she reached the room where the light still was on.

It was her own office room.

" _I didn't leave the light on did I?_ " She once again thought to herself.

Emily walked towards her office.

There was this strange odor of something burned.

Then once she had entered her room and stood behind her desk the light started flickering.

Emily could make out some sort of smoke coming from the end of the hall.

Then a familiar low growl was heard.

Emily started panicking as she now knew why there was a burned odor and why there was that smoke.

It was him, no doubt about it!

"How? How did you survive? And why are you here?!" Emily yelled out as she saw the two black eyes staring at her from the black smoke.

The only response was more growling…

"Answer me?! I know you used to be human, so talk!" Emily shouted in an attempt to buy some time, that really was the only thing she could do.

She was backed in the corner of the room with no way out except the window.

The thing then charged at her from the end of the hall.

Emily had no other options, she pulled at the window but it wouldn't open.

She heard the growl right behind her as it jumped to attack.

Emily turned around in a last effort to fight back.

But once she had turned around the thing had vanished.

Emily looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

She decided to walk immediately to the exit and just call the others.

So Em grabbed her phone and first tried to call her brother...nothing.

Then she tried her nephew...again nothing.

She tried calling the others but when she did her phone gave an error.

The error said that there was no service at all.

So instead Emily decided to walk to her brothers house.

When she was walking however it became very foggy and not the kind of fog that you usually see.

No, it was a dark fog almost like smoke.

Emily felt her heart beating in her chest, that the burned smell was back.

She heard distant noises of footsteps accompanied by growling.

Emily started running as she knew that it was back.

" _Why is it after me? Does it after getting a taste from my leg perhaps want more?_ " she thought as she started running faster and faster.

Then she could see the fog getting less as the noises faded away.

She could finally see her surroundings again.

"No way!" She accidentally said out loud.

Emily was back, back in Orifield village!

Back at that retched place that almost cost her and Jack's their lives.

However the streets were empty and all the lights were off.

The air felt eerily cold.

The wind was howling as the leaves were blown from the trees.

All of the houses seemed abandoned.

Emily suddenly felt the urge to keep walking.

She walked down the familiar route leading to the old mine.

"Em?! Is that you?!" A familiar voice called out, it was Mark no doubt about it!

"Mark?! Why are you down there?!" Emily called back.

"Em? Please… help me..." She heard Marks voice going weaker.

"Mark! Hold on! I'll be right there!" Emily yelled as she took the first step back into the mine.

She had a weird mixed feeling of having to push forward yet also that something bad lies ahead.

Yet her drive to save Mark was bigger then her fear.

After all he saved her and she had to repay him at least.

So she walked though the dark earthy hallways of the mine.

As she walked the lights seemed to be giving off less light then before.

She notice a foul smell coming from deep within the mine.

Yet she had to continue on, even though there was a chill in the dusty air.

"Mark?!" She yelled out, afraid he wouldn't answer.

"I'm down here!" The voice seemed to be coming from the side where the foul smell came from.

Emily continued walking, however not for long.

She suddenly stopped as she noticed a claw blood trail on the wall.

It looked like a claw covered in blood had freshly cut the wall.

Emily tried to ignore it but she felt like she was walking into a deathtrap.

Then a weird clicking noise was heard all around her because of the echoing.

It sounded almost as a giant bat looking for it's next meal.

Emily tried to continue and ignore the warning signs.

She walked deeper in and the further she got the darker it became.

It got to the point where Emily had to feel the walls in order to see where she could walk.

The clicking noise seemed to be getting closer.

Emily started picking up her pace.

She finally reached the lowest floor.

"Mark?!" She yelled out once more, to see if she was indeed on the right floor.

"Em! I'm over here!" Marks voice echoed through the darkness.

"I'm coming! Just hang in there!" Emily yelled back.

She knew she was on the right floor, now she just had to find her way through the maze.

She was only a couple of steps further when there hung a low mist on the floor of the mine.

However Emily pushed onwards, she couldn't leave Mark out there.

She kept walking through the eerie hallways.

Until she came to a large room, with lights lighting it up again.

Mark was crouched down in the middle of the room with his back towards Emily.

"Mark?" Emily slowly asked as she approached Mark.

When Emily was very close to him, she noticed the room was connected to seven hallways.

One light was flickering above the hallway she just came from.

"Mark?… Mark?" She asked once again.

However Mark didn't move an inch.

She walked even closer to him, until she was standing right behind him.

Emily got distracted for a split second as she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye.

She then slowly turned her head back to Mark.

He was still sitting with his back to Emily.

"M...Mark?" Emily asked with a clearly scared voice.

She grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him around…

However as soon as she tried that, Mark fell on the ground.

"Mark!" She yelled out, as she grabbed him and turned him around so she could see the damage.

Mark looked like he froze to death but that was impossible summer had only just ended.

She held Mark close as she felt his icy skin making burns on her arms.

She was crying as she noticed he would have been long dead.

But then what was calling her?

Just when she had that thought, she saw shadows arise from all seven of the hallways.

He was one of them! She just knew it!

The shadows came closer and closer.

Until all the lights went off, she could still see the outlines of persons though.

Just when she started seeing his facial features, she knew she was going to die.

He looked at her in anger and hatred.

He raised it's hand ready for the final blow.

He let his arm fall down in anger, but just before it would hit Emily her vision went black.

"Emily! Wake up! Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Urg… am I alive?"

"Of cause you are! But you really had me worried, I had to use the spare key to enter your house." It was her brother Micheal.

"Bro... I just had another nightmare..." Emily said as she got up holding her head.

"Maybe this helps?" Micheal said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks bro!" Emily said while trying to fully wake up.

"No problem! Just make sure you're ready for work, if not let me know." He answered.

Micheal had always been a caring brother, sometimes even a bit overprotective.

However there was no way Emily would stay home.

She believed the only way to continue on and leave the past behind is by just trying to continue on living like normally.

So that day they went to work together and Micheal kept a close eye on his sister, just in case.

So another day went by, it was almost time for David and Mark to return to Orifield.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The route to Orifield

It was Friday, time for David and Mark to return to Orifield.

David woke up early, he grabbed all the things he needed to go back to Orifield.

He quietly walked to his bike while being careful not to wake Lindsey up.

Lindsey would most defiantly stop him from going.

David managed to get to his bike and he quietly walked out of the street.

He knew his bike makes a lot of noise so he decided to first walk away from the house.

Once he was far enough he jumped on his bike and rode off into the direction of the office.

He and Mark promised each other to meet up there.

They decided that because the bus station they needed was on walking distance from their work.

And most of all David could safely leave his "trusted" bike there.

While David rode past the old bookstore again he couldn't help but feeling as if he was being watched again.

He looked at the widow but no old lady to be seen.

He glanced around him to make sure it was just a feeling he got and not the reality.

First he looked left where the bookstore was, nothing.

Then he glanced to his right where an old cafe was, again nothing.

That's when he realized maybe she had come up behind him or something.

He glanced back, all he saw was the still dark streets with a reflection on the road thanks to the rain.

But in the reflection he swore he could see a figure standing at the far end of the street.

However he didn't see who the reflection was from so he figured it must have been his mind playing tricks on him since he was still half asleep.

He spun his head back around and felt his heart sink to his stomach.

He was so distracted by the feeling of being watched that he didn't notice his surroundings.

And that wasn't a smart move, he quickly grabbed his brakes that as usual failed to work, so he used both his feet to help him stop.

David had almost hit a car that was driving in front of him but had stopped.

David made an apologizing sign at the driver and then continued his way to work.

Once he finally arrived he noticed that Mark was already waiting in front of the building.

"Mark!" He yelled out as he realized his brakes still didn't work and he was speeding towards him.

Mark, being as oblivious as he is, didn't quite understand what was going on yet.

He turned his head and saw David riding towards him.

"Hey David!" He yelled out while waving at him.

"Move out of the way!" David yelled back at him.

It took Mark a moment to realize that Davids brakes are dangerously broken.

Mark tried to jump aside at the last second.

Luckily for him he made it just in time.

David rode into the bushy fence of the office and almost broke his bike even more.

"Holy crap David! Are you okay?" Mark asked as he helped David up.

"Yeah.. I'm good." David said as he grabbed his neck in a slight pain.

David then checked his bike and safely put it away.

"Ready?" He then asked Mark.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mark answered.

The two then started walking into the direction of the bus station.

When they arrived they saw a person already standing there.

She wore a black robe and because of the hoodie you couldn't see her face from the side.

They quietly stood next to each other waiting for the bus.

They remained quit because there was an eerie vibe coming from the woman in the black robes.

Then they both heard her whisper something.

At first they couldn't make out what it was but after a couple of minutes she began talking louder.

"Beware of the mist." was one of the things they could make out.

Then David realized in horror that he had heard that voice before.

The lady then turned toward the two investigators, that confirmed David's suspicion.

She stared at them with her one good eye and said once again. "Beware of the mist."

She then started walking past the two back into the direction they had come from.

Mark looked at David who was equally shocked.

David then finally got the courage to say something. "That was the old lady from Orifield."

The two stood there in shock.

" _She had been one of the suspects_ _at first. She had also previously warned them about the flickering lights and now this. Maybe she knows something we don't._ " David thought to himself.

Luckily for them the bus came right on time and they didn't have to wait long.

"Good morning!" The bus driver said as he opened the doors.

"Good morning." both Mark and David said back.

They scanned they bus tickets and then went to take a seat.

It was surprising that they were the only ones in the bus.

As the bus drove away David glanced back one more time, only to see the same reflection on the wet pavement of the street.

This time he did see the figure that the reflection belonged to, just standing there in the middle of the road.

He could only make out that the person seemed to be waving them down.

David somehow knew at that point that it was the old lady Sarah.

People seemed to think she was insane due to what she would tell people.

And she was know to wave some people down but only if they ignored her warnings.

The rest of the drive went pretty well.

David and Mark were just talking about how their day's prior went and time seemed to fly by.

Just when things seemed to get back to normal, there was a thing fog showing up.

The fog seemed to get thicker further on ahead.

The bus then suddenly stopped.

"Okay people! This is as far as I go!" The bus driver then said.

He opened up the doors of the bus.

Mark and David looked at one another confused.

"Excuse me sir? But why won't you drive any further?" Mark then asked.

"Haven't you heard? No one has had contact with whoever goes into that village. And with the events happening there before… I'm sorry gentlemen but you'd have to continue on foot. It's about half an hour walk from here until you reach the bus station."

"Well the whole reason we're here is because of that, we're the investigators that got the job." David explained.

"God be with you then." The bus driver said as he looked at them with a terrified expression.

" _Strange, why would a bus driver be so worried? He can just drive out of that town if he'd feel the need to. But it's clear he's terrified of something. Maybe he thinks the killer is still out there?_ " David couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the man and thus he urged Mark to just walk further.

They stepped out of the bus and thanked the bus driver for at least bringing them that far.

And thus the bus drove of back into the direction it came from.

The two investigators were left in the middle of nowhere.

There was still a large part of the forest they had to walk through before making it to Orifield.

Although hesitant the two started walking.

The fog became worse the further they walked.

It got to the point where they couldn't even see each other or the trees anymore.

They had to hold hands in order to stay together.

They walked awkwardly quiet.

Mainly because both of them could swear they heard noises in the background.

Which if you think about isn't that odd in the middle of the forest.

But combine that with the dark rainy morning and the mist lingering around it was much more eerie.

The two started walking closer to one another out of fear.

They kept glancing around to make sure nothing was there, unfortunately thanks to the mist they couldn't see a thing.

It felt like they walked for hours.

The noises seemed to be coming closer and closer.

Until they could make out what seemed to be bushes moving next to them.

They watched in horror at the movement.

And the it jumped out at Mark.

"Aaaaaah!" They both yelled from the jumpscare.

But their scared feeling soon faded away.

"Awh! Squirrel Tim! I thought I told you not to follow me." Mark said to the tiny squirrel.

"Mark you're pet squirrel scared the hell out of me!" David said.

Mark always had a very strong connection with squirrels, so when he got Tim he was super exited.

No one really knows how he did it but he was capable of training Tim.

He somehow managed to teach him all sorts of tricks.

Mark didn't buy Tim from a pet store either, he found Tim when he was abandoned by it's family and was hurt and freezing.

So Tim was a wild squirrel, but ever since that day he didn't want to leave Mark's side.

Anyways, after Mark had a moment to hug his precious squirrel the two continued walking.

Both their feet were starting to hurt and they couldn't see whether they were walking into the right direction.

Until finally they saw a light in the background.

They rushed towards it and were relieved when they saw it was in fact a lantern.

It stood next to a deserted bus station.

They knew they had arrived.

They were back in the village of Orifield.

And finally they could go to their hotel and rest.

They ordered some pizza once they were there and sat down on the couch.

They didn't even think of contacting Micheal, they just wanted to relax.

Although considering what had happened last time they were there it would proof to be hard to do so.

Even Tim the squirrel seemed to be on edge.

Meanwhile back in Woodfall city morning just broke through.

Lindsey grabbed her new bike and went on her way to work.

Micheal went into his car and drove to the office.

Jack was lucky that he lived close to the office and could just walk there.

While Emily was still in bed sleeping, she had failed to realize her alarm clock went off.

Something she always had woken up to until now.

She had another strange nightmare, concerning David this time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The nightmares

Lindsey had finally reached the office.

Micheal and Jack were already inside waiting for their coworkers.

"TOP OF THE MORNING LINDS!" Jack yelled out as usual.

"Morning Linds, did you see Em on the way here?" Micheal said in term.

"Morning Jack, morning stalker. And no I didn't." Lindsey said back.

"Strange, normally she'd be one of the first to arrive." Micheal said.

"She's probably just oversleeping! We'll just have to wait and see!" Jack said.

So the three investigators went to their desks and started working.

However once the first break arrived Emily had still not shown up.

It was eleven o'clock and usually if not awakened by her alarm clock she'd still wake up around eight sometimes nine if she felt really tired.

It all seemed a bit odd to Micheal, after all he was her brother so he should know.

He decided it would be best to check on his little sister just in case.

So he drove of to her house.

Meanwhile Emily found herself in a rather strange situation.

She had woken up where her nightmare about Mark last ended.

" _What the heck am I doing here?"_ She thought to herself

Emily started looking around, Mark wasn't there this time neither were the creatures.

Once she made sure that the coast was clear she started quietly walking.

She unknowingly walked into the wrong direction, that let further into the mine.

She was lucky that she couldn't go lower, that meant that she'd eventually find a staircase leading back up.

But she did have to go the long way around.

She walked in the dark hallways until she came across a small crawl space.

It looked a lot like the one the creature snatched her from last time.

She wanted to walk past it but then heard a familiar voice coming from it.

"Emily! Is that you?!" This time it wasn't Mark's voice, rather it was David.

"David?!" Emily called out.

"Em! Help!" David yelled back at her.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Emily doubted for a bit.

" _What if it was another trap? Still just as with Mark I can't just leave David._ " She thought.

So with that thought in mind Emily pushed on and began crawling down the small tunnel.

It was dark in there, with almost no lights so she had to feel where she could crawl.

Suddenly she heard growling coming from the entrance she had just come from.

She started crawling faster and faster.

For a moment she was scared that the sound might be echoing again.

And that the creature was actually coming towards her like last time.

So her response was to crawl backwards again.

But that response soon faded away as she felt something touch her feet.

She took only a small moment before rushing forward again.

She noticed that the being took a moment to think before continuing it's chase.

And Emily took that moment to gain a head start.

However it was quickly catching up.

She crawled as she knew her life would most likely depend on it.

Then she finally saw an ending to the tunnel.

Unfortunately there was a small door blocking her way out.

She kicked the door in a desperate attempt to get out.

Finally after the forth attempt it opened.

David heard her kicking and opened the door for her.

Em rushed out and quickly closed the door behind her.

She locked and pushed a nearby mine cart in front of it with David's help.

"Thanks David!" Emily said relieved.

"No problem. Where's Mark?" He said out of breath.

"Mark….. he…." Emily felt tears coming up even though she had seen him back at work.

For some reason she could only see the image of the frozen Mark from her previous nightmare.

"It's okay Em.. It's okay. At least I'm still here." He said trying to comfort her.

Emily couldn't help but cry, even though she had seen him in the office at work.

David then took her hand and started running.

"Em quick! Hide here!" He said while pushing her behind a door.

Unfortunately David didn't hide in time himself.

A foul smell filled the air as a dark smoke entered the room.

He was back!

It charged towards David and dragged him away while he made a bloodcurdling scream.

She wanted to save him but for some reason she stood frozen in place.

Once all the noises had faded away she could finally move.

The smell and smoke also had faded again.

She slowly got out from her hiding spot and looked into the hallway.

A blood trail could be seen.

Emily decided to follow it, which wasn't that hard.

It lead her to the end of the hallway.

There she saw David, hanging from spikes that had impaled him.

Blood was everywhere.

David wasn't dead yet however, he was still breathing although he was also coughing up blood.

"David!" Emily yelled out as she started running towards him in tears.

"No! Em don't! Just run! It's still here somewhere!" David yelled back at her.

"No! I couldn't save Mark, I'm not planning on loosing you too!" She yelled back as she continued running towards him.

Meanwhile Micheal finally arrived at Emily's house he rang the doorbell and was met with nothing.

Emily didn't open the door.

So he used the spare key his sister gave him just in case.

"Sis? Em?" Micheal called out while entering the home.

He got no response. Which was odd.

"Emily?! Are you home?" He called out starting to get worried.

" _What if she got kidnapped again? Or worse!"_ Micheal thought to himself as he checked her living room and kitchen.

He then continued to her bedroom.

Emily was laying in her bed, struggling for some reason.

Micheal quickly went to her side and checked what was going on.

Emily was clearly still asleep and it seemed as if she was fighting something in her dreams.

Her brother watched as she seemed to be panicking.

"Sis! Sis! Wake up! Em!" He called out while shaking her.

"W-what? Where am I?" Emily asked while being scared awake.

"Sis, it's okay.. It's just me. And you're at your home." He answered assuring her everything is alright.

"Where are Mark and David?!" Emily yelled out as she sat up straight.

"They are on a mission. Why?" Micheal said.

"I have this gut feeling that something is gonna go wrong!" She told him.

"Em, they're alright. You just had another nightmare. It's the second time I had to wake you up." Micheal said as he looked at her worriedly.

"I'm alright… the nightmare just continued that's all. You know when a dream stops in the middle of it, I tent to continue dreaming it later on." Emily said.

She wasn't lying about that fact.

Unfortunately for her the nightmares were something that kept occurring and kept worsening.

However these two times were the only ones that felt real and showed other people than her.

It worried her, maybe it was a gut feeling of her manifested into a nightmare.

"Sis, just come with me to the office. There I can at least keep an eye on you." Micheal said.

"Sure, but I'll be fine nonetheless." She said, just as stubborn as ever.

So Micheal took his sister to work.

There Emily wanted to make sure David and Mark were doing alright.

She first tried calling Davids phone.

"This number is currently out of service, try again next time." Was the only thing she heard.

So she tried calling again and again.

Unfortunately the same voice saying the same sentence was heard.

" _Strange, maybe Mark would answer… but what am I gonna say if he picks up? Urg never mind that me just do it!_ " Emily thought to herself as she looked for Marks number.

She called his number and "This number is currently out of service, try again next time."

The same thing.

She walked to her brothers desk.

"Hey bro? Did David and Mark get new phone numbers or something?" She asked.

"Uhm not that I know of.. Why?" Micheal asked.

"I tried calling them just to be sure they are alright, but there was a massage saying that the numbers are currently out of service." She explained.

"Strange, hold on I'll give it a try too." And so Micheal tried calling the two.

It didn't work he got the same message as his sister.

It didn't even go to voice mail, it simply said the number was out of service.

"Hold on! Linds! Jack!" Micheal called out.

"What is it stalkerboy?" Lindsey asked as she walked in.

"YO NEPHEW! What's up!" Jack yelled after her while also walking in.

"Try calling David and Mark." He simply said.

So they did and again they were met with a voice saying. "This number is currently out of service, try again next time."

"Why won't it work?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm not sure but I bet it has to do with their mission." Micheal answered.

"Yeah about that, my brother didn't want to give me any details." Lindsey said.

"I hate to say this but you girls are right to be worried." Micheal said.

"They went to Orifield…" He continued while taking a deep breath.

The other three were in shock.

"Why would they go back there?!" Emily suddenly said while she grabbed her jacket and her bag.

"Em! Don't go after them! They're doing fine!" Micheal said while holding her bag.

"How can you know that brother? If you can't even call them?" Em continued.

"I hate to say this but Emily is right nephew!" Jack said while he and Linds had also grabbed their stuff.

"Urg fine! Have it your way!" Micheal said as he let go of Em's bag.

"But I'm coming with you! We're in this together!" Micheal continued as he also grabbed his jacket and supplies.

So they all went to the bus station.

And waited until they saw the bus approaching.


End file.
